


Liar

by LiptonTea



Series: 8 days of Maybe [7]
Category: Naughty Boss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Toxic Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: Why does Aaron like Alice? That's a question he wishes could answer.
Relationships: Alice Young/Aaron Osbourne
Series: 8 days of Maybe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012695





	Liar

Aaron isn’t stupid. He knows Alice is a bad person, cruel even. The way she doesn’t hesitate to use others for her gain. How she puts herself against others and sees herself as the better kind of different. If someone were to upset her, she wouldn’t hesitate to get revenge. Future consequences don’t matter to her, and he’s experienced it firsthand. 

He knows he’s being mistreated. He’s a tool to her. Someone she can repeatedly use when it’s convenient. She drives off the way Dan becomes possessive of her. The look he wears when she merely flirts with him. Almost as if he wants to kill Aaron and hang his head above his fireplace. Eventually he’ll wear out, become less desirable in her eyes. If she hasn’t fixed her problems with Dan, she might replace him to get the job done. 

He knows he can easily find someone who is better for him. He’s slightly above average in terms of looks, he’s a decent person, and honestly, a rock will treat him better than Alice does. He knows all of this, but he doesn’t care. Why? What makes MC so important to him he’s willing to be treated in such a manner? Truth be told, he can’t tell you. No, it’s not because she’s an attractive woman. Maybe it’s because she plays a huge role in building his self-confidence? No, that’s part of it. 

Something about her makes it seem worth it, but it’s hard to specify. Despite her behavior towards him, a side of him loves the way she acts. She pays attention to him. He’s been at that office for more than a year, yet she’s the only person to find him outside of work-related reasons. She also presents herself with confidence, more often than not, what she says and does is wrong, but it’s inspiring to see her not feel embarrassed to the point of mull over it days later. Alice is terrible, he’s established this, but today still hurts him. Being officially told he wasn’t her eventual choice. He sincerely wishes her the best, but his heart throbs.

“Haha, well. We got along, didn’t we? So even if it isn’t Talktome, I want us to be good friends, at least. Is that too much?” You know the answer to this. Why are you asking? 

“If you’re ever in a tough spot, you can come to me whenever…” You’d be lucky to even cross her mind. It’s sad you’d think she’d come to you when she has a boyfriend. 

_She’ll be in a happy relationship_ , he thinks. _She’ll be happy, and I’ll be able to get away from this draining dynamic_. 

He says this, but even he can admit it’s a lie. No matter what he does, Alice will play a role in his life.


End file.
